Server security allows a data center to protect server data from malicious attacks over networks. In conventional systems, a trust chaining mechanism on blocks is usually used to protect a server platform or a portion of the server platform from attacks. When a server platform powers on, a unified extensible firmware interface (UEFI) BIOS initializes hardware components and loads operating system (OS). The UEFI BIOS can access all data and information residing on server storage without any constraint. Some server systems further certifies the UEFI BIOS as one block of trust train based on specifications such as TCG PC Client Specific Implementation Specification for Conventional BIOS and TCG EFI Platform.
However, in conventional rack systems, security applications reside in an OS layer and become active only after OS loading. A hacker may attack the rack system by replacing bootable storage with malware or plug-in malicious UEFI driver before the OS loading.